Sweetness
by labrat love
Summary: Oh my god...there he was, the reason my summer job didn't suck..I hadn't seen him for maybe two years, but he hasn't changed. Not that I wouldn't recognize him anywhere Tall, tan, and handsome... sugary goodness, enjoy!


**whilst studying for an exam I was distracted by a plot bunny, it nagged, and pouted, and sat on my book, and chewed the corners of my papers, so i told it when i was done i would write, and here i am...**

_Oh my god..._there he was, the reason my summer job didn't suck..I hadn't seen him for maybe two years, but he hasn't changed. Not that I wouldn't recognize him anywhere Tall, tan, and handsome, well not handsome in the classical sense, he was outright adorable.

Sun bleached hair, warm tan, that oh-so-naughty perma-grin on those wonderful lips, brown eyes that glittered with mischief, and a surfboard under his arm. It was like nothing had changed.

He used to walk by the shop every day in the summer, heading to the beach. Then some nights he would stop by on his way home and get a cone.

"Thanks Sweetness" (or sometimes it was Sugar) as I handed him his usual, Rocky Road. Then he would stand by the railing to watch the sun set and eat his ice-cream. One time he caught me starring and made a big show of eating it like a tease, licking it slowly and provocatively, closing his eyes as he took care of the drips that fell on his hand, I nearly fell off the stupid uncomfortable stool behind the counter. Sometimes after that he would talk to me, there were no names just "Sweetness" and "Rocky" he would tell me about how he wanted to get up and out, find a job somewhere else. Then one summer he didn't show up. The boardwalk was considerably less hot that summer...I figured he had gotten that job. _I wonder what it was. _As he got closer I noticed he had someone with him this time. A big, broad, dark haired man (he was no slouch in the looks department either).

_Rocky is not wearing a shirt...oh yum..._this must be fate making up for his two year absence, no shirt and a good looking friend. He waves as he passes by, and calls that they'll be by for a cone later.

I can't wait.

I follow them with my eyes down to the beach. I have a great vantage point for surfer watching at this spot. I notice Rocky has scars on his back now, great big angry ones. _I wonder how he got them? Is his job really that dangerous?_ Down in the water he is trying to teach is friend how to surf, and the friend is just not catching on. It's really amusing actually. I can tell when Rocky makes a smart comment by his friend splashing him. Eventually the friend gets the hang of it, sort of, well enough to enjoy himself.

Later in the evening I see the two of them starting up the beach towards the boardwalk. There is just enough rocky road for one good sized cone, _I wonder what his friend will be having? _

"Hello Sweetness, Still here I see" I nod "Good home wouldn't be the same without you, Sugar, this is Nicky" I hand Rocky his cone, and turn to Nicky.

"No thanks, I'm good." He puts up his hand.

"Aw come on Nicky, this is the best ice-cream in all of California!" He gives his friend a pout that would make me give in in a second. Nicky just grins.

"I'll just have some of yours then."

This seems to satisfy him, because he heads to his favorite spot near the railing to watch the sunset.

He takes a big lick of the cold stuff and turns to wink at me, he has some on his cheek. As he turns back around Nicky notices. And_...Oh god..._there was no "hey dude you have something on your face" or offering of a napkin or anything. I swear to you Nicky took his chin in his hand, turned his face and licked it off the corner of his mouth! I'm sure the passersby didn't notice because at that same moment I really did fall off the stool. Rocky laughed, he was either laughing because of Nicky or laughing because he heard me. Either way I didn't care. As I attempted to re-claim the stool with what dignity I had left, I wondered how much longer the two of them would be here. Because_ the temperature just shot way up..._


End file.
